


Blood for Blood

by Leanders



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Much plot, Vampires, government rule, hinata's a criminal, no but really hinata's a massive criminal, tyranny, vampire hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leanders/pseuds/Leanders
Summary: Hinata Shouyou, a long time vampire and renowned criminal accredited with committing countless heinous crimes against the government. His soon-to-be captor and illustrious government agent, Kageyama Tobio. When Tobio goes out on the violent streets of Miyagi in hopes of apprehending - and later executing - the young criminal, his case takes a monumental turn for the worse. Or for the better? Never had he expected to find his first ever friend and possible only love out on the crime-infested streets of Japan's capital city. Now, whose side was he on, really?





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT note pertaining to the story: Japan in still Japan, it’s a country. but Miyagi Prefecture is not as it is in real life. here, it is somewhere between a state and a massive city. it is home to some districts (similar to parishes/counties here in the U.S.), but is overall considered a capital city. it’s confusing, sorry!
> 
> ALSO: this ENTIRE universe is based off of Marie Lu's "Legend" Series (my favorite book series, and something I recommend to anyone) and an amazing show called Seraph of the End (s/o to my homies that watched that shittt), plus a few of my own elements. the world is explained, so don't worry, but just a minor disclaimer about the setting.
> 
> other than that, i seriously hope i can continue updating. winter break just started for me which either gives me more time to write or more time to procrastinate. we'll see how it goes, i guess.
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

This is a world where living comes at price. Here, it’s win or lose, fight or die, steal or be stolen from. There is no in between, no safe haven, no real peace.

Those hundreds of years ago — of which the people have lost count — the vampires attacked. More than attacked, they _ravaged_. America was the first to fall. The vampires struck the strongest country first, infiltrating their government and making leaders fall before taking some of the population for food or to be fellow vampires, and from there, insanity and anarchy drove the country to fizzle out. It was then the Soviet Union, South America, Africa as well as parts of Asia that fell within the first few hundred years, and during that time, the parts of Asia not devastated evolved and adapted, successfully raising generations upon generations of fighting machines.

Japan was the strongest country left standing, and home to the leading city in the war against the vampires and its capital, Miyagi Prefecture. Miyagi was a large district kept peaceful by tyranny. With the most modern technology, a large population, and tight government rule, Miyagi flourished.

The prefecture was Japan’s capital, and easily one of the strongest regions in the world. It was divided into seven smaller districts, three of which were deemed the poor districts while the other four were regarded as the rich districts. In the capital, the richest of the rich and the poorest of the poor were neighbors.

Throughout the wealthy territories, high levels of military and electrical security were in place. The architecture was exquisite and the people residing in the beautiful buildings were bathing in money. Residents were treated as if they were royalty, which (when compared to the poor districts) they were.

The poverty-stricken areas were in the opposite position. They were treated as less than people, like they were nuisances for existing. If someone was born into a rich family, they had no chance of becoming anything less, and that was true for the poor families as well. Children born into impecunious families had no chance of becoming anything more than society’s garbage. The homes in the districts were old and falling apart. The government provided no security of any sort for these sectors, as they believed that the poor had put themselves in their positions. The poor stayed poor and the rich stayed rich, and that was it.

Higher ranked citizens saw no flaws in the running of their city; the system was catered to them. No one higher up had any reason to speak against the government, and no one lower dared. It was a city of harmonical tyranny.

Within Miyagi’s government, there were constant technological advancements in weapons ranging from guns to mutants to poisons to physical combat, all to fight the raging war with the vampires. Because of the capital’s power, it was naturally in charge of other smaller cities outside of it. Still, even with Miyagi's constant evolution, very little could be done to stop the imminent crumbling of the barely surviving cities across Japan. The city’s constant deployment of emissaries to help falling cities became pointless. Demise was guaranteed.

Furthermore, Japan couldn’t keep itself protected forever, even if it was the Mecca of evolution. Japan had defenses such as sky-tall walls with impassible security, military patrol throughout the city, airships and other airborne crafts at the ready, and the list goes on. Still, infiltration was a rare, but very real danger.

Vampires roamed all of Japan, both in about out of Miyagi. Though, they were few and far between. If they were good enough to get past the high security borders of a city in Japan, then they sure as hell were able to survive and thrive from within the cities. They seemed to be most concentrated in the heart of Japan, none other than Miyagi. The vampires were attracted to the strongest military point in the world, where the most powerful agents resided.

 

//

 

Kageyama Tobio. The single most famous person among all of Miyagi's higher ranks. Head of every class he was ever put in, and would’ve been the top of every grade had he not skipped so many. At a mere sixteen years old, Tobio had graduated college above all of his twenty-two year old classmates. Being a prodigy in both combat and academics had earned him the popular nickname of “The Genius.”

Tobio’s classmates found amusement in mocking him, and because of this he had very few friends. Throughout his years in school, Tobio had a few peers and acquaintances but never a _friend_ . This really didn’t bug him, though. Knowing that he was so mentally and physically ahead of everyone around him was enough to keep him satisfied. Tobio was — well, _superior_. And he proudly flaunted that fact.

Now, at seventeen, he manned his position as one of Miyagi’s top agents. Sniffing out and obliterated criminals was Tobio’s full time job. He had veered away from the bloody battlefield early on by both his own choice and the government’s orders. It would have been easy for Tobio to not only survive, but flourish on the bloody battlefield. But, it would have been an utter waste in his intellect, and to use his intelligence from within was the government’s ultimate goal.

As far as the job itself went, Tobio would get new cases in as he completed them, which could range anywhere from a week to four weeks per case depending on the number and difficulty of his assigned targets. The government expected him to be able to handle anything, and he expected himself to be able to complete anything with ease. Then a particular case appeared on his computer.

The morning had gone normally up until thus far. He’d woken up as usual, stumbled around his empty apartment as the daze of sleep wore off, and ate. The large abode felt colder than usual, amplifying the feeling of loneliness within the home despite being spacious and full of high-end furniture, so he adjusted the thermostat and set to work in his office. That was when he received a new file on his desktop, one that _really_ caught his attention.

Hinata Shouyou, an — more accurately, _the_ — infamous household name. Tobio didn’t have to read any of the file to know exactly who he was. Guilty of robbing, vandalizing, thief, government vehicle/aircraft hijacking, you name it. The guy was guilty of crime against the government in the book, minus murder. That was a key point in his work. Death was not a topic he touched, but he did, however, roughly handle every topic that involved causing disruption on both a local and national level. This was the single most famous person in all of the country, and for all of the wrong reasons.

For him to show up as Tobio’s next case caused a flurry of emotions within the young agent. The government thought _he_ was capable of taking down the most wanted criminal in the _country_. They also expected the job successfully completed; failure was not an option.

Immediately, it was clear the this case would be _the_ biggest pain in the ass Tobio had ever faced. He was also the first person to actually have a chance at completing the pain in the ass case. Information in the case file was scarce; there wasn’t enough in the file to even be called the bare minimum.

It gave:

 

 **Name** : Hinata Shouyou

 **Age** : Unknown

 **Appearance** : Unknown

 **Available pictures** : None

 **Date of birth** : Unknown

 **Place of birth** : Unknown

 **Human** : Confirmed

 

The list continued on with countless blanks filled with ‘unknown’ and ‘none’ in place of missing information. The only blank overflowing with answers was the one labeled ‘Charged with’, where every crime in the book had been filled in. Conclusively, the government had _no_ idea who Hinata Shouyou was (if that was even his name). The only thing clear was that he was guilty of just about everything.

Tobio set to work digging through archive after archive, reading every news report, every article, every accident report. Tobio was quick to realize that Shouyou truly was a master in his field. The earliest report was seven years prior, when Shouyou had pettily snuck into a shipyard and undocked three smaller boats, allowing them to float off to sea. He’d robbed the Miyagi Prefecture Bank — the most secured bank in the country — and only stole a few dollars, but to mock the government, he left the small stack of four bills at the door of the bank. He’d destroyed seven of the air force’s jets in one go, strapping bombs to the engine while they were sitting in the aircraft lots waiting to be used the following morning. Though, the bombs created collateral damage and likely destroyed more than Shouyou had intended.

He sank an entire ship full of cargo all on his own. Military trucks patrolling the city had driven over nails, dust bombs, mini dry ice bombs, and many, many other things that destroyed the vehicles. Many government laboratories had been broken into, and each time Shouyou had stolen a different combination of serums and antidotes. The stories were never ending.

What Tobio was finding was utter garbage. The only thing the media knew was that the crimes were linked by Shouyou’s signature at every scene. On a wall at each crime scene, Shouyou left a deep red smear of paint on a wall, dragging his fingers through the paint and toward one side, creating five small streaks coming from the larger glob.

Tobio jotted down notes as he dug through archives. Shouyou was confident (and with good reason) enough to strike in both day and night, though night was his preference. The criminal was not meticulous with cleanup (as shown in a few errors) because he knew he was good enough to not leave traces on the first try. He also seemed to have a personality. His humor showed through his work. On multiple occasions, Shouyou had mocked the government. Once at the bank by placing the money on the doorstep, another time on a highly secured military airship where he managed to get on, ride for the day, leave his trademark paint symbol in the _cockpit_ of the ship, and get off without leaving so much as a trace.

He loved making the government look stupid, loved to see them panic after he’d struck again. The grudge he held was more than just a casual grudge, but to Tobio, it was a pure _hatred_ for the government. They’d done something to Shouyou that he would not forgive.

But what?

The government had done nothing but showered Tobio in fame and glory, and to see someone that loathed the government so much to rebel against them repeatedly was… well, it was something new. The only people who had such a detestation for Japan’s government were the vampires, and Shouyou being a vampire had already gone through Tobio’s head multiple times.

The lack of Shouyou’s identification was a giveaway. Every citizen still alive today was documented. Years after vampires first attacked and there was enough civilization left standing to create some form of order within the chaos, identification of each citizen was required. This process continued through generations, and for Shouyou to have no former information in any database was just plain off is he was a ‘confirmed’ human.

Then there was Shouyou’s not getting caught thus far into his years of havoc wreaking. Any average person would’ve been caught by now, but seven years and still dead ends. He’d left a heartfelt letter for the government during year 2 of his work explaining that his name was Hinata Shouyou (how the government had their only real piece of information on him) and that he was a one man show, a single performer. This narrowed it down to that he was either that he was unimaginably experienced and more meticulous than anyone could have ever thought possible, or he wasn’t human.

Tobio opted for the latter.

It was over an hour later that Tobio reached his first dead end. He had gathered as much he could on Hinata Shouyou at the moment, and he started to dream about what was to come. Yeah, yeah, the week of planning, training, meetings, and whatever other meaningless consultations his boss could come up with to bore the hell out of him. But they all led up to the main event; going out into the city of Miyagi and finding his victim. Though this was a special case.

The case file ordered a public execution upon Shouyou’s capture. Any other average criminal would’ve been tossed in jail or shot on the spot, but this was special.

Someone causing so much discord from within the system of law and order deserved nothing less than to be publically humiliated as they took their final breaths. They lived their entire life in the dark, and the ultimate punishment was to be killed in the spotlight.

A smile graced Tobio’s features naturally, and it wasn’t long before he had acquired a full blown grin.

 _God_ , he was excited to get out onto the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact time: i have never (in my entire life, ever) finished a fic of any sort from start to finish... i usually get to about chapter two and give up. maybe this will be different??? eh, we'll see
> 
> tell me what you thought or drop some constructive criticism below, and i'll see you all soon!! x


End file.
